criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyotr Valeryevich
Pyotr Valeryevich was a suspect in the murder investigation of Russian defense minister Raisa Igorievna in Dead Square (Case #9 of World Edition). He later killed Red Union politician Daulet Jeanov in Red October (Case #10 of World Edition). Profile Pyotr is a 64-year-old Russian army general. He has brown mustache, and short brown hair. He dons army uniform with medals on both sides. In his first appearance, he wears an army cap. it is known that he drinks vodka, is from upper class, and quotes Lenin. Role in Case(s) Dead Square Pyotr became a suspect after Vasin and the player found that Raisa allowed the Russian military to conduct militant strikes against the Red Union. The order included Valeryevich's name, so the team talked to him. Pyotr claimed that the Red Union was a terrorist organization and should be treated as such, so the minister's order was justified. Pyotr was talked to again when the team found a newspaper that showed Bogdana and Pyotr, naked, kissing, in public. Pyotr said that the news was dealt with and pleaded the player not to bring it up. He claimed that he had some close nights with Raisa but that was all. He also said that they never went to such extent and the news photo was edited. Despite this, Pyotr was found to be innocent when the team incarcerated Ksusha Romanova for Raisa's murder but was talked to again when the team found that Raisa had been writing in the diary that she found the Red Union leader and Pyotr knew that.Pyotr claimed that Raisa was over obsessed with stopping the Red Union and had fired Vadim on the mere suspicion that he was the Red Union leader. He told the team that he left some documents at Red Square. At Red Square, the team found The Communist Manifesto, with some encrypted language. Haider cracked the code and told that the message was deliberately left for them. The message read, "O, GLA, pay attention to St. Petersburg". Red October Pyotr became a suspect for a second time when the team found that Pyotr had tea with Daulet. Pyotr claimed that Daulet had a change of heart and and became good. He went against Red Union and met him so that Red Union can be disbanded, once and for all. Pyotr was talked to again when the team found his cap, torn into pieces at the Naval Arch. Pyotr said that he was not among the coup, but he was trying to stop the protest. Pyotr said that he used no violent means, rather, he used tear gas. The team incarcerated Pyotr Valeryevich as Daulet Jeanov's killer as well as Red Union's leader. Pyotr initially tried to deny the charges but admitted to them after Vasin snapped at him with the evidence. Since the encounter with the team in Siberia, Daulet had been looking for evidence in the military wing. Due to this, Pyotr had to eliminate him. Pyotr wanted to rule Russia, and so he formed the party to overthrow the government. Judge Robertson claimed that she liked Karl Marx, but she wouldn't be that interested in communist before sentencing Pyotr to life in jail. Case Appearances *Dead Square (Case #9 of World Edition) *Red October (Case #10 of World Edition) Navigation Category:Suspects in Go the Globe Category:Characters in Go the Globe